


Helplessly

by rayraye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love how that's already a tag, Iwa is also Smitten for Oikawa, Iwaoi are simps for each other, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Speaks Spanish, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa is Smitten for Iwa but wbk, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, this was written at like 3am and I just edited it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayraye/pseuds/rayraye
Summary: Got this idea of Iwa stressing over finals and Oikawa having a care package delivered to him and hence this fic was made
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Helplessly

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no idea what to name this but I was listening to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1CPrATzF6VArAu5PdYOpzc?si=-3wF8Y5IQ32rNrW9-51Ruw) so here you go ig?

Iwaizumi sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair, reading through his notes for what felt like the umpteenth time, frustrated that the information he was reading wouldn’t stick.

He was contemplating on taking a short break to destress and maybe call his boyfriend for a bit since it didn’t seem like reading through his notes over and over again was helping at all.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Come in,” he called out.

His door opened to reveal his roommate, “Yo, Haj, a package arrived for you”

“Um, I didn’t order anything though” he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Must be a gift then” his roommate shrugged.

“Yeah, thanks for bringing it over Ethan” he smiled up at his roommate.

“No prob, dude, me and the guys are going to a party tonight, you in?” he asked before he left the room.

“I’ll pass, I have a big exam coming up” 

“Alright, good luck”

He nodded, turning back to the package on his table, contemplating whether he should open it now or continue studying.

In the end he decided to open it now, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting through the plastic to reveal a box. He sighed in exasperation, opening the box to reveal it filled with a different array of snacks. He noticed that a letter had been neatly placed on top of the snacks. He picked it up, unsealing the envelope to read it, and he honestly shouldn’t have been surprised to see who it was from.

~~~

_ Iwa-chan! How are you? Hope you’re doing well!  _

_You mentioned that you were having your exams this week, so I decided to get you this care package that I ordered online! It’s filled with your favorites because Iwa-chan deserves only the best! And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you the best? You always nag me about taking care of myself, so it’s my turn to do the same to you hehe (_ ✿◠‿◠ _) don’t study too hard, and don’t forget to take breaks, mi amore! I love you, call me when you’re not busy or as soon as you get this, sending you lots of love to help you get through this week (_ づ｡◕‿‿◕｡ _)_ づ ♥

_ Lots of love, Tooru _

~~~

A fond smile had taken over Iwaizuimi’s face as he finished reading the letter. He put it down, setting it aside on his table and taking a closer look at what was in the box, noticing it was filled with his favorites just like Oikawa had said in the letter.

He opened up his laptop and clicked on Oikawa’s contact to video call him. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long, after a few rings an all too familiar face had appeared on his screen.

“Iwa-chan!” He looked delighted to see his wing spiker.

“Hey idiot” he smiled fondly at him.

“Iwa-chan! We haven’t seen each other in months and that’s how you greet me” he whined, a familiar pout on his lips.

_ 'I know' _ he thought to himself, feeling the longing to be with him again, but he covered it up.

“We call and facetime regularly, Tooru” he rolled his eyes, hoping he was being convincing enough.

“I meant we haven’t seen each other properly, face to face” he sulked.

“I know” Iwaizumi chuckled, seeing the pout drop from his boyfriend’s face and melt into a smile.

“Not that I didn’t want to talk to you, but is there any reason why you called me first?” He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

_ ‘cute’ _ Iwaizumi thought to himself, feeling heat slowly creep up his face in a blush as soon as he had processed his thoughts.

“Iwa-chan, are you okay? You look really red” Oikawa frowned.

_ ‘Fuck. he looks worried’ _

“Are you sick? You should get some rest if you are”

_ ‘Fuck. Tooru, why do you have to look so adorable when you’re concerned’ _

“It’s nothing Tooru, and I just wanted to thank you for the care package, you didn’t have to do this you know” he chuckled, sagging in relief when he felt the blush go away as he continued to look through the box.

“I know, but I wanted to” he smiled fondly just as he felt something at the bottom of the box. He raised an eyebrow, lifting it up out of the box to get a closer look.

“Is this?” He gasped out.

“A new phone case! I know you loved your Godzilla one for your old phone and saw them selling this online, so I checked it out and they had one for your phone so I got you one”

“Tooru, this is amazing, thank you” he grinned, replacing his current phone case with the new one.

“Of course, mi corazon” he let out a chuckle at his boyfriend's words.

“Seems like you’re getting the hang of speaking Spanish, huh?”

“Yup! Oh, and did I tell you Mateo’s grandma practically adopted me”

“Did she now?”

“Mhm! I try to visit every Sunday with him, that’s when she teaches us new recipes to make!”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” He chuckled, remembering all the failed recipes from the past.

“I’ve actually managed to make them without burning them!” He huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

“Well, you better make me some the next time we get to see each other” that managed to cheer his boyfriend up.

“I will! They may not be as good as abuelita’s but they’re probably the best I’ve ever cooked” he chuckled.

“I’ll be looking forward to that,” he grinned back at him, glancing at the time and feeling disappointed when he realized he had to go back to studying.

“Hey Tooru, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get back to studying” his boyfriend flashed him an understanding smile.

“Of course, I’ll talk to you soon mi amor, study hard and make sure to take breaks as well, alright?”

“I will, see you soon, love you”

“Love you too, Haji”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come scream about iwaoi or haikyuu in general/other anime's with me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/StarlitWonderr)
> 
> or ask me questions or whatever on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/StarlitWonderr)


End file.
